An electronic game apparatus may include one or more controller units that may be manipulated by one or more participants in order to simulate a game activity. Examples of electronic game assemblies using electronic inputs, controllers for video games or other computing devices, and/or mechanical combat or fighting games are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,695,953; 4,758,691; 4,846,693; 4,850,591; 4,925,189; 5,174,759; 5,178,545; 5,232,223; 5,239,464; 5,288,078; 5,311,207; 5,414,256; 5,442,168; 5,453,758; 5,459,312; 5,475,214; 5,511,983; 5,516,105; 5,542,672; 5,594,215; 5,668,574; 5,670,992; 5,730,655; 5,732,953; 5,741,182; 5,751,273; 5,913,727; 5,963,199; 5,967,898; 6,025,830; 6,028,593; 6,068,554; 6,162,120; 6,162,123; 6,191,777; 6,201,947; 6,225,977; 6,227,974; 6,312,335; 6,319,121; 6,517,438; 6,607,437; 6,623,358; 6,645,070; 6,761,637; 6,805,631; 6,809,722; 6,878,062; 6,902,482; 6,929,543; 6,955,603; and 7,001,272, in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. RE33662, in U.S. Design Pat. No. D375326, in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001/0018359; 2002/0004422; 2003/0022717; 2003/0036417; 2004/0048666; 2004/0155865; 2004/0166936; 2004/0166937; 2004/0204240; 2004/0224602; 2004/0259638; 2005/0085298; 2005/0143173; 2005/0159206; 2005/0176485; 2005/0261073; and 2005/0272502, and in PCT Patent Application Publication Nos. W004087271 and W006039339. The entire disclosures of each of the patents, patent applications, and patent application publications recited in this and in other paragraphs are all incorporated by reference herein in their entirety and for all purposes.